


keep on

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [81]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Jane really drinks after Mateo's birth is with Luisa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep on

The first time Jane really drinks after Mateo's birth is with Luisa. It's a welcome surprise; Luisa doesn't cut her off like the others would.

“Juicy and I broke up,” Luisa confesses, pouring herself another glass. 

“I'm sorry-”

Luisa snorts, “She said I wasn't over _Rosa_ , can you believe that? Like I'd ever date that devil again.”

Jane pats her arm, and is drunk enough to say, “It'd be okay if you weren't, it doesn't mean you want to date her.” 

“Jane,” Luisa exclaims, and she collapses on her, tears pouring down her face. “You're _right_ , I just hate it.”


End file.
